


Falling Slowly

by Ontheline



Category: Glee, Love - Fandom, blaine anderson - Fandom, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, klainer, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: Falling slowly, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Love, M/M, Music, Romance, chris colfer - Freeform, darren criss - Freeform, gleeks - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontheline/pseuds/Ontheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and blaine lead very un-interesting lives and are completely bored until they meet one night at a karaoke bar, there lives are about to become a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Im new to writing fan fiction and would love some feedback, I'm also planning on writing a few more chapters if anyone thinks i should?

Blaine-

 

Blaine Anderson was a 23 year old graphic designer of sorts, and by that i mean a skive for the better paid, more talented and experienced colleagues he worked for . His life was as normal and unexciting as it gets. He would wake up in his one bedroom flat, a tall building in New York, Manhattan and eat an unhealthily breakfast of porridge and syrup. Then take a tiresome shower in attempt to open his bored eyes in ready for the day ahead. And the day ahead consisted of busy subway trains, dodging the puke stumbling older versions of himself left on the station floor. He would go to the studios, walk up the 13 flights of stairs because the company building was in no hurry to repair the lift and run, or in reality walk around for a bunch of people who treated him like a dog. Then he would rush home to spend the remainder of the night doing the only thing that really excited him and was passionate about. Listening to, and playing music. His only pleasure in life was music it brought him to the top when he was at his lowest. On a normal friday night his friends suprisingly asked him to go to a club. Not really a club more like a bar were people hopelessly tried to entrain the crowd with terrible live music.

 

He decided to make an effort that night, wearing a new shirt and bow tie combo and taking more care with his hair when applying his gell-met. He has a strange unnerving feeling that tonight would be a good night, a twisting in his gut made him believe that tonight wouldn’t be his regular friday night at a karaoke bar. 

 

As Blaine and his friends walked through the unusually crowded bar to find a table. As he was doing so his ears heard the voice of an angle, or so he thought. He could hear a very feminine voice in tone but a male voice in certain areas of the song ‘Say Something’ by A Great big world. He loved the song already but the anonymous voice really captivated the lyrics and made him feel that the person was signing directly to him.

 

“Blaine move man, theres a free seat” his friend shoved at him.

 

He was pushed from his trance and realised that he had been stood very still in the way of some very angry audience members, It was then that he saw the body to match the voice. He couldn’t get a good enough look because he was dodging heads to get to the free table. It felt like several train’s were passing to block him from seeing the other side. After what felt like a whole subway journey away Blaine and his friends found the empty table and it luckily had a perfect view to see who was singing. 

 

He was a pale tall man with his mouth opening only slightly to sing each note with so much softness, that without a microphone he would be silent. He had blue eyes and mousy brown quaffed hair that seemed to defy gravity. His slender body was wearing a blue patterned shirt, although because of the distance he couldn’t see what the pattern was. Dark skinny jeans showed the muscles of his calf and Blaine though he had never seen someone like it. Much less in an ordinary karaoke bar in a quieter part of town. 

 

“Dude wake up what drink do you want?” Distracting blaine from his stare.

 

“Umm, Amaretto and coke please” 

 

“Right well stop day dreaming”

 

The group of friends watched the rest of the pale mans set, blaine enjoying it notably more than the others. He loved the his songs choices and would totally have chosen the same songs had he booked to sing earlier. After ‘Say Something’ he went into ‘How will i know’ by Whitney Houston, followed by ‘America’ by Imagine Dragons, ending with ‘Falling slowly’ by Glen Hansard. His last song choice was a surprise to blaine, it was his favourite song to play on guitar and also not a well known song to most other people. Then the man left the stage and Blaine felt and emptiness. He tried to follow were the man was going but the mass of people made it impossible to focus on one person.

 

He decided to go to the bar even though he had an untouched Amaretto and coke, in hope that would be the other male’s first port of call after his performance. The bar was bigger than blaine anticipated lasting the whole length of the bar room, he stumbled clumsily past unrecongizable face after another until he found what he was looking for. His instincts were rights, the quaffed man took a long drink of a clear liquid. From somewhere Blaine grew the courage to edge closer to the man and start a conversation.

 

“Your set was great” Blaine said with surprised confidence.

 

“Thanks, I’m usually ignored because my song choices aren’t as mainstream as most people like” said the man with a glance to the bar man.

 

“Well i loved it, i would of chosen the exact same songs actually. Especially ‘Falling slowly’” 

 

That took the taller man by surprise, no-one ever knew that song.

 

“Im Kurt” he said with a grateful smile. 

 

“Blaine” he said with a hint of nerves.

…………………..

Kurt-

 

Kurt had never really had luck when it came to relationships. He was sort of a specific type, and the only boyfriend he had hadn’t lasted long. He came to these karaoke nights for the money, his coffee shop job wasn’t feeding his love for clothing and fashion enough. Friday night after friday night had always been the same, getting through a set was tedious as he would pour his heart into his song choice, which would go unnoticed by his rowdy audience. But this one night, he felt different from the begging, like he had a reason to be signing with such passion. Before he left his lonely flat he made extra care that his outfit looked perfect because he felt like tonight would change his life, he didn’t no how but he felt it. 

 

After his set he went to the bar for a Vodka and lemonade, waiting and hoping for something to be different tonight. He took a gulp of his drink when a small tanned man stood beside him and told him he’d loved his set. The man had piercing brown eyes that felt like they could see into his soul. He had an unusual fashion style, kind of like a granddad but he some how made it look hot. He wore a white shirt with a polka dot bow tie, he couldn’t quite see his pants because he was now really close to Kurt. His heavily gelled hair reflected the bar lights as kurt found out that the man’s name was Blaine.

 

“Fancy joining me for a drink?” Kurt said confidently hiding his love struck eyes. 

 

“Yeah id love to, theres a seat over there”

“It seems to have quietened down since i came in” Blaine’s said casually. 

 

As the pair sat across from each other on a small round table, it was then that Blaine realised that Kurt’s eyes were more than just blue, they were a crystal blue with hints of silver sparkling like he’d never seen before, and never thought was possible. In that moment of eye contact both men felt such desire, which was odd because at the moment they were strangers, but each felt like they’d known the other for a life time. The nerves melted from their mouthes and conversation ran smoothly, never once breaking into silence.

 


End file.
